A busy shopper may have a large number of items to pick up. Upon arrival at a point of sale many customers have had the unpleasant experience of realizing that a needed item is not in the customer's cart or was not purchased during a weekly shopping trip. Remedying this situation is inconvenient for all. A cashier may simply wait while the customer goes to retrieve the item. This increases the time the customer requires to checkout. Other customers in line may become particularly frustrated if made to wait. The cashier might simply conclude the transaction for the retrieved items, requiring the customer to retrieve the item and then wait in line again to purchase the unretrieved item. This creates additional inconvenience inasmuch as the purchase of previously purchased items may need to be verified by the cashier when processing payment for the previously unretrieved item. A customer may be further inconvenienced by arriving home only to realize that a needed item was not purchased.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for assisting a customer in purchasing needed items.